Isolation
”Soy unholy!” Overview * The isolation, also called quarantine, is a place on the second floor of the sanatorium in De Pride Isle Sanatorium. * Troublemakers or those who cause harm are thrown inside, hence the name ‘isolation’ and ’quarantine’. * Isolation is for patients who misbehave. The only players who can send you to isolation are nurses. For them to send you to isolation, they must knock you out with their cross, pick you up, get you inside the cell, and drop you. Appearance * The isolation is like a jail cell. Inside isolation, it is very dirty and has dirt all over the floor. Or is that feces? * There are little signs above each jail cell that are labeled ‘Naughty!’ for troublemakers and ‘Sick!’ for the spiders. * Only nurses can unlock the door into quarantine, and the jail cell doors, even if a patient is in front of the unlock/lock option, they cannot unlock the doors. * The room to where nurses can sound the alarm for the bunker is in the quarantine. Inside this room, there are bunk beds and the alarm levers, which resemble fire alarm levers. * There used to be chocolate poop in the cells, but those were removed. They were later replaced with cockroaches. Punishment and Causes * An example of misbehaving is being a spider, of course. At nighttime, if a nurse catches you being a spider or killing innocent patients, you will immediately be sent to isolation. * When the nurse drops the spider into isolation, they never open the cell door in risk of letting you escape or other spiders inside to escape. Instead they throw you in by glitching you through the cell bars. * Nurses will throw you in isolation for usually the rest of the day, and will let you out in the morning. However, this depends on what you did to land in isolation. Here are some examples. * A nurse catching you wandering the halls at night time. * Being extremely homophobic and rude to the nurses. * Jumping around near the front in the lecture hall through multiple warnings. * Picking up someone a nurse wants to pick up to punish. * A nurse being unprofessional/rude. (does actually happen sometimes) * Tresspasssing. * Standing near quarantine, or going inside. Nurses don’t like that. Extra * About glitching, it is possible for players to glitch through the cell bars or doors. It is usually only spiders who are capable of this, however. * Nurses sometimes feed patients urchin stew in the morning if they are upset about the number of people in isolation at night. * Nurses sometimes come near the cells to try to whack spiders through the cell bars if they are trying to fight or glitch out. * When nurses throw a new patient in a cell with other people, they usually come in first to knock out the patients, then they can throw the patient in. * When nurses are killed in quarantine, they usually call for other nurses to come help, as nurses can revive the dead nurse by sprinkling water on them, as the only way to permanently die and respawn is by getting crushed by the holy water coffin, drowning or severe fall damage.